We are evaluating the potential role of alterations in certain neurotransmitters, induced by hyperammonemia or its treatment, on behavior and neurodevelopment. It is anticipated that these studies will have clinical implications in developing new approaches to protecting the brain during hyperammonemic episodes and treating neurobehavioral alterations induced by hyperammonemia.